


Action Figure Murders

by Knight_of_Tartarus



Series: The Third Holmes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Minor Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Mystery, POV John Watson, POV Merlin (Merlin), POV Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Violin, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Tartarus/pseuds/Knight_of_Tartarus
Summary: Tony Stark asks Peter to go to London with Happy to bring back the best detective of the century. He needs help solving the problem in New York. All over the city superheroes have been frozen like a statue and left in a busy street with their secret identities out for everyone to see. Tony has been trying to figure out what happened to his friends but he can't find anything... Its almost like magic.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Third Holmes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793170
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**_Peter's POV_ **

I was walking around London still completely lost, "this is the last time Mr. Stark gets my help." Shaking my head I accidentally knocked into someone. "Oh I'm sorry mate, I didn't see you there." It was a blond man who was about my height but his phone was in his hand. 

"It's alright, I knocked into you." I laugh and wonder why my Spider sense didn't go off. He tilted his head, "You're American?" Nodding I smile, "yep... a lost one." The blond holds out a hand, "The name's John Watson." Taking his hand I smile, "Peter Parker."

"I can give you directions if you need." Beaming I quickly nod and grab out a scrap of paper. "Oh my gosh you are a lifesaver! My phone died.. Well I dropped it into a puddle... So I don't know exactly where to go." John laughed and put his phone away.

"I need to find a place for my mentor... 221B um Bunker Street? No, I wrote down 221B but I have no clue of anything else... Banker Street... I don't even know!" John's eyes widened, "are you looking for Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes! Could you help me get there?" John nodded, "Yep I was just headed there anyways." I smile at the graying blonde, it was strange. Even though my spider sense wasn't going off it was weird that he was heading there. I mean why would some random person be going to a detective's house anyway?

"So why are you heading to Mr. Holmes' house- apartment- flat?" My stumbling words made the older chuckle, "you really aren't good with British are you?" I laugh and speak in my best British accent, "what! You don't like my British?" That made the older full out laugh, "it's pretty bad."

The blonde sticks out a hand and I taxi stops, "221B Baker St." Climbing in behind the man I look out at the city. "I never answered your question, I live with Sherlock." With that I turn and look at the shorter man, "really!" He nods, "yep..."

I smile and look at him, "so what's he like?" The blonde practically lights up, "he's amazing. Complete cock and stubborn as hell, but he has these moments where you realize that he's human like everyone else. He is brilliant, brave and completely mental." John laughs and I realize how much he cares for Sherlock Holmes. Without thinking I ask, "so you two are... together?"

"I'm not gay," he says almost to quickly, like he's said it multiple times before. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you seem to care for him an awful lot. And you don't have to gay, you could be bisexual Mr. Watson." The blonde looks at me, "just John please. Mr. Watson is my father, I go by Doctor Watson if anything."

"Okay, Dr. Watson." That got a groan and I smiled but stayed quiet. When we get there John pays him and we step out. I look up when my Spider sense tells me I'm being watched and see a tall man looking at us. I smile and he disappears, John opens the door and we climb up the stairs. 

He takes his coat off and hangs it up then enters the room leading me behind him. The tall black haired man is sitting in a suit on a comfortable seat. John sits in the one across from him and I notice a normal dining room chair between the seats. The blond waves to the dining chair and I sit down.

"So you are Mr. Holmes?" The black haired man rolls his eyes, "yes now do get on with it. I do have more interesting things I could be doing." Gulping I noticed John kick Sherlock. "Sorry Mr. Holmes, I can come back if you need me to!" I rush to stand up and leave the room but John speaks up. "Peter, he's just being a complete ass, please continue. He hasn't had a case in a couple of days and is getting very annoying."

Sherlock sent John a look of betrayal and I could tell John was telling the truth. "Well I'm from Queens and my mentor, Mr. Stark, asked me to talk to you. He was hoping to convince you to come to New York for a few days, he has a private jet to transport you. He's just getting really pissed off that no one has been able to figure it out. He's heard about you and thinks of you as a last resort of some kind." I could tell I was rambling but his gaze was making me nervous.

"Well spit it out!" Sherlock demanded, making me nod my head and pick at the area around my nails. "Someone has been killing people with powers in the US and posing them in a local area to expose who they really were. At first it was people like Blue Streak, Dazzler, Squirrel Girl, Luke Cage and M'baku. Then they started killing stronger ones like Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Flacon, Punisher, and Daredevil. No one can figure out who did this or why... they just appear in a public place like it was normal." My words were a little jumbled together but I couldn't help it, some of them were my friends...

Sherlock looked unbelievably excited, like someone gave him a Christmas present. "This will be fun... John you might want to pack a bag. Oh I need to call him!" Suddenly the detective was gone and even John looked confused. "Call who?" The Doctor shouted and Sherlock came back, "A very annoying person."

**_Merlin's POV_ **

Stacking another box on the shelf, I lean against the wall for a short breather. Bridget laughs as she comes in with another box. “Sorry for offering to help?” She smiled, and put her box next to mine. I sighed, “never sorry for helping… just feeling like my old army commander would be upset on how I haven’t kept the workouts in my life..” Bridget snorted and leant against the wall. “Well me and a few others who work here go to the gym on Thursdays if you want to join? Ellie is a huge fan of your music,” she added.

I raised an eyebrow, “then why haven’t we met?” Bridget shoved me, “she can only volunteer on Mondays and Tuesdays.” I nodded in understanding, “I have to teach on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I only have two days a week and probably shouldn’t miss them.” Bridget sighed, “yeah yeah… just like how you volunteer to help the counsellors on Mondays and Wednesdays.” I shrug, “Leaving the hospital for Sunday and sometimes Monday. And I help you at the homeless shelter on Fridays and Saturdays. ” She smiles, “and we are grateful.”

I push off the wall and head out to the truck to grab another load, “Aye. Whatever would you do without me?” Bridget pretended to think then grinned, “we’d probably get more things done.” I glare at her making her hands go up, “I kid, I kid… you do a lot for us.” I smiled and grabbed another box.

We finish off the truck and head into the kitchen, “Oh Merls! Your phone went off while you were out there,” Nick told me from his spot next to the sink. “Someone named Sherlock? Is that Sherlock Holmes?” I slipped in my surprise landing hard on the ground. Bridget was instantly helping me up and I give her a small smile, burying the surprise deep down. “Oh, um no. That’s just my brother… it’s an inside joke. He’s a detective… but not nearly as good as Sherlock Holmes.” 

Bridget’s brow furrowed, “isn’t your last name Holmes?” I nodded, ignoring the panic of being put in his shadow again. “Yep, that’s why I started calling him that. His name is actually William, nothing so special as Sherlock.” I shrug and head over to the head cook helping her prepare some of the plates. The old head cook was named Moran, but after that killer quit we got a lovely lady named Mary. Mary reminded me of someone but I couldn’t place it. She was much better than Moran and I’m just talking about cooking skills. Moran was obviously stalking me, he was in my class and was always here when I was so… however one day he just left.

Sighing I started to walk out to give the food to some of the people until my phone went off once again. Looking down I notice the name of one of the people I didn’t get along with. Bracing myself I set down the plates and answered, "Well hello sir you have reached Bill’s Beat Buffet? How can we assist you?" I say with fake cheer in my voice. "Sherrinford," I groan at the name. "You must have the wrong number. I said, Bill’s Beat Buffet. Now would you like to reserve a table?”

I hear Sherlock scoff before quickly ending the call. Bridget, who must have been trying not to laugh, bursts out in giggles making me smile. Putting the phone in my pocket I grab plates distributing them to the tables of people with a smile. I use a small spell making it so I can carry three plates on one arm and a tray of five plates on the other. Bridget smiled with amazement before grabbing a couple.

As I headed back into the kitchen my phone went off once again. Sighing I pick it up, “The Great Dragoon’s Drastic Dreamcatchers. How can I make your dreams come true?” I say in the heaviest flirting tone I could muster without laughing. “Sherrinford, stop fooling around.” Sherlock’s stern tone came over the phone making me stand taller. “So much business, however if you want your dream partner’s name to be Sherrinford I can make do.” I jokingly flirt making Bridget burst out in giggles. “God, just meet me by-” He starts before I cough. “Sorry sir, I don’t make house calls.” I mutter, ending the call.

Bridget next to me raised an eyebrow, “I thought you said he was your brother?” I nodded, “He is. I’m just not in the mood to deal with him. He’s not like me, he’s an utter arse.” I hear a scoff behind me making me freeze. "Well, Sherrinford. You’re right, I'm not like you. I don’t make a fool of myself answering calls." This time it was my turn to scoff as I turned to face my older brother. Bridget, next to me, was wide eyed and glancing between us. “I only answer your calls like that,” I glare and stop when I notice a man standing next to him.

“Oh hello, I’m Merlin. And you must be…” I trail off but notice Sherlock’s stance and realise the bond between them. Bond… ah the new flatmate. “John right?” I said after a couple of seconds. “Right, nice to meet you Merlin.” John smiled with a confused look. Bridget put her hand on my arm, “take the rest of the day… we got it covered.” I glared right over her head at Sherlock but then put my face back to friendly when I glanced down at her. “Thank you, but I don’t-” her lock made me stop. She when on her toes and whispered, “it’s alright to reconnect. If I had that chance I would take it.” 

I nod and turn towards Sherlock, “alright what do you want?” He smirked, "I have a case.” I walk back to the exit door in the back leading him away from all the eyes. "Yes and you call me? We haven't spoken in almost a decade," I could hear an intake of breath, and turned around. He’s face was stony but he was always emotional even if he didn't try to be. "It's not my fault you moved away," he said, tensed.

I shrugged with a practiced grin, “aye. London wasn’t really for me.” Sherlock rolled his eyes with practiced disinterest. “I don’t have time for this, have fun with your murders Sherlock.” Then I marched straight through the kitchens and out the back where I had my bike. I bent down and unhooked it before standing up. However I paused when I noticed a black car with a bigger man and a kid standing next to it.

I ignore them as the door slams open, “Come on Sherrinford!” Sherlock exclaimed, making me sling a leg over my bike. “It’s Merlin and you can call me by it dammit! You can go do whatever case you have without me! You’re good at that,” I exclaim but a hand is put on my arm. The kid stood there with a kind smile, “can you please sit and talk. Mr. Holmes said you can really help.” The kid was obviously not British so whatever was going on would be very important.  _ Maybe it’ll be important enough that he may wake-  _ I snap out of my thoughts and kick my bike stand down.

Sherlock gave John an accomplished smile. I rolled my eyes, “did he just say that you thought I’d be helpful?” I gave him a witty grin and he looked like he’d been slapped. "I said something of the sort. Only because you have your stupid obsession with magic and this case will obviously includes some." I can hear the hope in his voice and almost say no. All these years of trying to keep in contact with my brothers and one of them comes to me. "Huh so my stupid obsession is something you need now?"

Sighing I realize that I don't even know where we are going. "What should I pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?" My body freezes at my similar word and could almost hear Arthur say, "don't be such a girl Merlin! We're not going on holiday." However instead Sherlock just grinned with victory, “we are going to New York.” It made sense but I couldn’t help but look over where you could barely see part of an old lake. “We better make this quick… I’m a busy person.” I say getting an eye roll from Sherlock but I ignored it. I ignore a LOT of this when Sherlock’s around.

“I’ll need to pack…” I mutter kicking my bike stand up. “Meet me by Lake Av- Dinas, by Lake Dinas in an hour.” I shrugged, slipping on a brown ratty leather jacket that had been on my bike. I glanced at the kid who was a few feet away. He was about 16 obviously strong yet looked weak, like me. He's smart for a normal person and out of his comfort zone. I smiled, the boy is doing whatever this is for an important figure in his life. 

I glanced at the older man by the car. He’s got the body type of a body guard and definitely was injured at some point. Probably half a decade ago... and with the super fancy it was someone important. Definitely American, a New Yorker… that places the timeline with the Mandarin attack. That was the fight against some people who got their hands on an ancient plant used by the high priestesses of the old religion. So he must’ve worked for Tony Stark... who was hurt that worked for Tony Stark? Oh the bodyguard! Happy Hogan! I read about that… wondering if Arthur- I cut my brain away from the thought process. “See you later!” I cheerily yell already biking away.

When I get to my flat I jump onto the bed. All I wanted to do was scream, here I was trying to help a brother who never cared for the adopted one. Sighing, I turn to my ratty canvas backpack. "Gofod anfeidrol," I say and pack way more than any normal person. Who knows when you will need things from the olden days. I was so thankful that Mother didn't question my belongings. I grew up with the Holmes, learning how their brains ticked was quite easy. I mean being alive for centuries makes a person smarter. So when I was adopted by the Holmes family after an accidental age spell mix up that changed me into a baby I was able to keep up. 

Since I was a baby I couldn't turn myself back and I was put into an orphanage. The Holmes' were nice enough but I was the extra, growing up with them made my brain grow even more, and soon I spent my time realizing that my brothers would never think of me as a smart man. So my goal was to prove that I was more than just an idiot human. I got so many college degrees that would drive a person insane and I had so many jobs. Until I realized I would never be good enough so I stopped trying and settled for one simple job.

It was a nice job though, being a teacher was fun... sometimes. At least I could tell when people were lying or not even trying, made grading so much easier. I also knew ways for each and every student to pass my class, I haven't had even one fail in my three years of teaching at the college. I also helped at the local hospitals and sang at the bars, enjoying the way music flowed through my veins like my magic. I also helped out by being an extra counselor when people needed it, however some people now only wanted to talk to me. It caused problems but I didn't mind, I liked helping people without using my genius.

In less than an hour I was in the field by Lake Avalon. It wasn't called Lake Avalon but instead Lake Dinas, but I knew the truth about that lake. Maybe others did to... focus Merlin. I looked around for my brother but the ass wasn't here. Of course it was a prank, Sherlock loves to make me wish I was like Mycroft, emotionless. After a few minutes I sat down next to the side of the shore stuffing down the pain. My eyes were focused on the island only a boat ride away. To stop the pain I looked away, maybe go home when a freakin jet comes into view. It lands and out comes Sherlock and Dr. Watson.

"Sherrinford!!!" I frown and decide that nope, nope he can do this without me. He does everything without me, why not continue to ignore me. I turn to go but realize, I care for that asshat more than I care to say. So I trudge over, "It's Merlin and if you call me that one more time I'm leaving." John looked between us with a little confused look. "No you won't," The detective says and I quickly punch his shoulder before coming into the jet. Inside there is the kid from before and Mr. Hogan. I glanced at the plane and my guess at Mr. Hogan’s identity solidified. This was a Stark Industry’s plane and not just any but an Avenger level one. I hummed and walked over to Happy.

“I’m sorry about earlier Mr. Hogan, it was completely rude of me not to address you. You are a good man,” I smiled and turned towards the kid… Okay so the only person who is close to the business man is an intern but he looks too young. So he knows the kid for something else... definitely a superhero. The newest one is Spider-Man who completely makes sense... the hero sounded and acted naive. 

I look over to see a backpack, most likely the kids. Without any spell I look inside to see a name, "Peter Parker I'm guessing?" The boy was looking at me somewhat surprised, "Mr. Holmes told you about me?" I nodded smiling, "My name’s Merlin," everything that happened was in a span of about 3o seconds and I could tell Sherlock was smirking. "His real name is Sherrinford." I turn on my brother and smile politely, "John, did you know Sherlock's name is actually William. He didn't like it that much, wanted it to be more original so went by his middle name. Plus William the Pirate didn't sound as nice as Sherlock the Pirate."

John snorted and Sherlock glared, "yes well at least my middle name is from a make believe character." Huffing I set down my bag, "so Peter have you gotten to your homework? Don't want it to be late now do you?" The boy's eyes widened, "I completely forgot!" He rushed over and grabbed his backpack.

Hopping into a seat which is close to the door, "come on Sherly come sit down and tell me why I had to use all my sick days at work." John laughed, "Sherly?" My brother huffs, and sits on the other side of the plane. "Oh don't be like that Sherlock!" John sits across from me and smiles.

"So you guys don't know who I am?" I ask the question which everyone kind of wanted to ask. "No Sherlock just said you were an annoying person." I roll my eyes and grab my bag from the floor. "He's the annoying one, at least I have manners. My name is Sherrinford Merlin Holmes, the youngest of the Holmes. They call me the normal one," I state grabbing my laptop and turning it on.

"Sherlock! You never told me you had a younger brother!! I thought it was just you and Mycroft!" John yelled and I raised an eyebrow and whispered, "yes well it’s a normal thing… he’s always disliked me." After a bit I notice Peter looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled and walked over, "So what homework do you have? Anything I could help with?" Sherlock rolls his eyes and goes over to sit next to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gofod anfeidrol~ infinite space.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peter’s POV_ **

Merlin sits next to me and I glance down at the paper, “if it’s no bother… I’m a little stuck on number 18.” He quickly leaned closer looking at my paper, “Oh I see your problem. It’s a simple one, all my students do it.” Suddenly he had a pencil in his hand and circled my problem. “I’m an idiot!” I groan and fix my error. The man laughs and pats my shoulder, “no this is tough stuff. Way head of your grade… this is stuff you learn in senior year.” I blush and shrug it off.

Merlin helps me with the rest of my homework and I’m done in record time. The best thing is that I completely understand, god he is a good teacher, “I wish you were my actual teacher.” The slim man laughs and rubs the back of his neck, “thanks however you would get sick of me soon enough... They all do,” The last bit was quiet in which I probably wouldn’t have heard without my edvance hearing. The dark haired man was looking at Sherlock as the detective ignored him. I frowned and was reminded of his earlier comment. They obviously had a few things to work out.

“Anyway,” Merlin clears his throat. “Why don’t you explain why am I here? Sherlock only told me it was for a case… I would’ve liked to know why I had to drop everything. Or at least that Tony freaking Stark’s jet was going to pick me up. Or that Tony freaking Stark was the client!” 

I laughed, “you didn’t know anything, yet you came?” The younger Holmes smiled at me, “well Sherlock never contacts me, so I knew it was important.” Merlin had a smile on his face and his posture was almost like practiced ease. “How did you know who we were if you didn’t know about Mr. Stark?” I couldn’t help and Merlin just shrugged. “Sherlock told me,” he shrugged and I noticed Sherlock’s glare towards Merlin. “Don’t lie Sherrinford, I told you nothing of the sort.”

Merlin finally tore his gaze from mine and glanced at Sherlock, “Well sorry for finding out their names and not wanting to look like a freak. Peter your bag was open so I saw your name. Happy I know your name from an article I read on the Mandarin attack a good while ago. I have a good memory,” he shrugged and I glanced at Happy’s surprised face.

I noticed Sherlock and John looking at us but I was just amazed at the younger Holmes’ words. “You figured all that in a few seconds?” Merlin nodded and Sherlock glared at him before looking away. I could hear Sherlock lean over and whisper to John, “he hasn’t changed. Still utterly-” John cut the detective off, “polite. He isn’t a drama queen, he isn’t you and he isn’t Mycroft.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “still a liar.”

However Merlin paid him no attention grabbing his laptop and using the jet’s wifi. How I have no clue, but I’m not surprised. “So I’m guessing this is about the case called the Action Figure Murders?” Merlin’s voice startled me and he turned his screen towards me. On the screen was a news article written by the Daily Bugle. “Yes, um Mr. Stark can’t find anything… it’s almost like magic.” 

Merlin chuckled, “wow… now I get why Sherlock called me.” The younger Holmes slouched into the seat with anger behind his eyes. Weird… I leaned over and put all my stuff in my backpack. The younger Holmes opened his bag and I glanced over to see way too much stuff that would never fit. Almost like he knew I was watching he slipped his laptop in and it disappeared from view. Merlin straightened and winked, all I could think of the old Arthurian legends, Merlin the Warlock.

When we got to New York Tony was there to greet us and everyone could tell he was surprised by the two extra people. “Mr. Holmes so nice to meet you. And who might you be?” John smiled and held out his hand, “I’m John Watson. I’m Sherlock’s… partner?” Tony nodded and focused on Merlin who was standing in the back on his phone.

Once he noticed we all went quiet he looked up, but Sherlock spoke first. “This is Sherrinford, he might be useless but who knows maybe I’ll be surprised.” His words were sharp and I turned to look at Merlin but he was back on his phone, like he was used to it. “It says here that there has been an attack on the Scarlet Witch?” I whipped towards Merlin and looked at his phone. “She survived?” I asked and Merlin nodded.

“We need to speak with her,” Sherlock said and the British people started towards the door. “She needs to talk to a therapist first, Steve is trying to calm her down. She isn’t doing the best.” Sherlock groaned and John shot him a look.

“Well I have a degree in Psychology, I can help.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Merlin’s kind words. “I’ve worked with many…” Tony shook his head making me confused, “we need someone who can fight just in case she freaks out. We don’t want you to be in any form of danger.”

“I know many forms of self defence and worked in the military for a couple of years. So I know all the things I would need to fight anyone.” Turning the younger Holmes entered the compound. “Fine then, I’ll lead him to her. You guys can do whatever.” Tony jogged after Merlin and Sherlock grimaced, “finally.” That made both John and I glare at the detective, “stop being a cock and just be thankful that you have someone on the inside.” John whispered to the obviously annoyed detective. 

**_Merlin’s POV_ **

Walking in I wait for Tony and smile when he enters the door. “Lead the way Mr. Stark,” he jumps a little but nods and starts walking. “So what made you ask Sherlock for help? There has to be a smart detective in the USA… my brother normally isn’t thought of by Americans.” The billionaire looks at me and shakes his head. “My friends are being killed, I had to find the best of the best.”

“You are worried about Peter?” His breath caught and I laughed, “don’t worry, it's not completely obvious… I just catch things others don’t. I won’t say anything, I’m good with secrets.” I wink and he turns to look at me, “if you do I will kill in the worst way possible!” His voice was cold and I made my face a void of no emotions, “I promise… I know how things like this can ruin someone’s life.”

The rest of the walk is silent and he leads me into a bedroom, her bedroom. “Wanda… this is Merlin, he’s here to help.” A girl is a corner of the room and she looks a little worse for wear. Tony sighs and leaves the room, “I’ll just be outside.” Once the door shuts I go over to her sitting on the ground a few feet from her.

“Hi… like Mr. Stark said I’m Merlin. My full name is Sherrinford Merlin Holmes, I just want to help you feel safe... Can you tell me the color of my eyes?” I speak softly and she lifts her head. “Blue…” I nod, “and yours are green.” I smile and tilt my head to give off the impression of innocence, it seems to calm people. 

“I know you’ve been through a lot, and I want you to feel comfortable to walk freely around again. However, before we talk about that I was wondering how you got your power? Were you born with it?” I could tell she was a little confused at my questions.

“I was taught how to use it,” her accent was amazing and I nodded. “Okay how do you use it? Can you… lift my phone?” Red tendrils wrapped around my phone lifting it and I noticed that her eyes were a little red. Someone must have mutated her magic into a weapon. “That was very good, now can you tell me the color of your eyes when you use your… magic?”

“Why are you asking me these questions? I thought that you would want me to talk about…” Her voice shook when she got to the end of her sentence. “I ask questions to make you more comfortable… there silly but many don’t realize that eyes show everything. They are important to everyday life, and yet people don’t always look at them.”

“Eyes are the window to the soul, you believe that don’t you?” She asked and I smiled, “you can tell a lot by someone’s eyes.” I cup my hands and whisper, “Gewyrcan lif.” A butterfly flies from my hands and she gasps. “How- how did you? You have powers?” I shake my head, “I have magic… I am like you in a way. I was born with it, I have lived with it for hundreds of years.” Wanda’s eyes widened and the butterfly landed on her knee. I could tell that even though it was weird, her entire life is weird so she was able to shake it off. 

“Now can you tell me what color my eyes were?” She looked away from the butterfly, “golden.” I smiled and nodded, “your attacker, what color eyes did they have?” Wanda gulped and I had my magic comfort her. “They were golden in moments… and brown in others. She was powerful,” Wanda whimpered and I moved so I could hug her.

“She made it so I couldn’t move… if it wasn’t for my power and Vision I would’ve...” I calmly held her and whispered comforting words letting more magic into her body so she relaxed even more. “What color hair did this person have?” Wanda hiccupped and held me tighter, “she had black hair making her look so much paler than she probably was.”

She was shaking so I racked my brain to think of a story to calm her, “When I was young I had this friend that could talk for hours. He got all the ladies and had so many stories of going to the tavern… um bar. One time I went to him for help and he got in trouble with the owner. He couldn’t pay for the drinks,” I chuckled sadly but continued. “So we ran, we tried to avoid them and we got to the top of a wall. They had us cornered so we jumped off into a pile of hay. More like he jumped and pulled me with, so I followed. After that we got horses and rode out of there into the woods.” Wanda had stopped crying and listened to my story.

“Horses?” I laughed, “yes, it’s been years.” She looked at me, her eyes rimmed red, “you look so young and yet your eyes show age.” I laughed, “see eyes are the window of the soul.” I stood up and helped her up onto the bed, “I think that some sleep will help you relax. Don’t worry you will be protected. ystafell ddiogelwch,” with that I get up to leave but stop. “Do you want me to stay with you? I do know a spell to help you fall asleep.” 

It took a second but she nodded, “can I ask you a question?” I nod and sit on the edge of the bed. “What are you?” I smile, “I am a warlock… an old one at that. I am Merlin, you know, from the stories... I mean they aren’t completely accurate. For one I wasn’t an old man... most if the time,” I laugh and she smiles slightly. “I can tell you another story if you want?” She nods and I take a second to think.

“When I first went to Camelot, I was nervous. People with magic were killed and well I couldn’t control mine very well. I went to live with my soon to be a father figure, Gaius. And my first day there I was thrown in jail… but not for the reason you would think. I had stood up for a servant of a noble man. I didn’t know who it was and I insulted the prat.” She laughs and I smile, “it turned out to be the Prince of Camelot, Arthur. Gaius was able to lift my punishment to a day in the stocks and then I was free to walk around once again.”

“However the dollophead-“ Wanda cuts me off, "dollophead? That's not a real word." I laugh,"yeah it is..." She shook her head, "really what does it mean?" Biting my lip I look at her, "in two words? Prince Arthur." We laughed for a bit before she spoke, "can you continue?"

Nodding I start again, "like I was saying the dollophead didn’t leave me alone. So the next day we fought again but he let me off with no punishment. I couldn’t stand him but a dragon told me he was my destiny…” biting my lip I chuckled sadly. “That night at a feast someone tried to kill Arthur. I was able to injure the witch without anyone knowing about it. Then the witch threw a knife at Arthur and I pulled him out of harm's way. The king said he would give me a reward and I was excited.”

I shook my head and rubbed the back of my hands, “but then the king gave me the job as Arthur’s manservant in thanks. Honestly it sucked, but I loved hanging out with Arthur, for he wasn’t that bad. A bit oblivious but that helped me hide my magic.” She turned on her back and smiled, “that sounds nice."

“It was, he was my best friend… I would trade my life for his even today.” I start humming a soft tone and let my magic lul her to sleep. I stayed there a little bit more before leaving the room. When I get out I notice more people have entered the room. The Avengers, they are worried and anxious.

When they see me they instantly quiet and give me their full attention. “She’s shaken but no long lasting effects. Not used to needing that much help anymore, and if she needed help you guys have no chance. No offence, but she’s extremely strong.” I stretch and smile at them ridding myself of any sadness from the conversation I just had.

“Let me talk to her and get her out of the room before any of you try. I know I’m just a random person but I know that she needs help.” I let my gaze wander over to Sherlock and he’s glaring at me. “Anyways… I want to go find a hotel to stay at.” I go to leave but John stops me, “they said we could stay in extra rooms.” 

Everyone but Sherlock nods and I turn to Sherlock, “yes but I don’t believe my brother really wants me here.” My voice is void of any emotion but I could tell everyone was surprised even Sherlock. “Merlin, you can stay in the room next to me. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson can stay in the guest rooms. It’s on two separate floors.” Peter’s kind voice cuts in and I smile, “alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gewyrcan lif- Create life
> 
> ystafell ddiogelwch- safety room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Peter's POV_ **

It was weird Merlin acted young but at the same time he was brilliant and experienced. Whatever happened between him and Sherlock makes him sad but he still smiles. He's amazing and honestly I'm glad he agreed to stay. I went up to my room and opened the room next to me. "This room is for whenever I have any guests." The younger Holmes smiles and sets his bag down on the bed, "Thank you Peter." 

I left him and I laid down in my bed for a while but soon I couldn't take it anymore and went next door. I hear Merlin say, "Come on in." He looks up from a book and smiles at me. "Hey Peter what can I do for you?" I bite my lip and walk over sitting in a chair in the corner. "I just was wondering... what happened between you and Sherlock? I know I just met you but I can tell it bothers you that he's so cold."

He chuckles and sits up, "it's a long story really. I mean we are around six years apart and I'm well... adopted. He and Mycroft, the oldest of my brothers, just treated me like an idiot. So after years and years of trying to make them like me. No to make them give me a chance. I just... I gave up and moved away. Of course Mother was upset, I was only seventeen at the time and had been living with them off and on for a while. She let me, if I promised to be careful..." Merlin's voice trailed off before he cleared his throat and continued.

"I joined the Military for a couple years before becoming a doctor then becoming a teacher. I have only been a teacher for three years now, I was a doctor for three as well. Oh and I was a therapist for a year as well. Also I worked as a forensic scientist for two years as well. And now I'm just a 28 year old teacher who still drops everything for a brother who would never do the same for me." 

Merlin smiled and brought his knees to his chest. "I guess it's not that long of a story... and in a way I could just leave. But it's been years since I had a real adventure so I guess I need this." It was quiet before Merlin chuckled, "sorry. I want to let you know that I know who you are. I didn't mean to it just happened. Don't worry I told Tony that I know and you don't have to hide it from me."

My breath caught and I stood up almost too quickly, "how?" Merlin looked at me, "you are too young to be an intern. Yet here you are in the Avengers' compound. You were close to Tony and he must have known you from something else. Then all I had to do was think of the newest superhero, Spider-Man. I mean you can tell how young you are without even trying. I'm sorry I don't mean to do that but I did and I wanted to tell you."

My brain spun and I sat on the bed next to him, "you figured all that out, with just looking at me?" He nodded but then stopped, "I figured out that by just looking at you but then I looked in your bag to know your name." I couldn't help but be confused. "What?"

His hands moved which made him look like an anxious teen, but deep down I knew he was doing it to make me feel better. "You are like Sherlock in a way but instead of solving crimes you use your genius to make others comfortable around you. Right?" He stopped moving and looked at me, "I was the normal one... that was farthest from the truth. I just knew what to say to make others comfortable."

After a few minutes Merlin sighed, "here to make you feel better, I'll tell you a secret that not even my brothers know." He stood up and looked around before crouching in front of me. "Blóstmá." A flower was in his hands and I couldn't help but gasp. Merlin smiles, "My name is Merlin, Emrys, son of Hunith of Ealdor and Balinor the Dragonlord. Court sorcerer of Camelot. The warlock from the myths and legends is in front of you." He hands me the flower and I can't help but wonder, the science behind all of it.

"How? How does it all work? I thought you said you grew up with Sherlock? If you grew up with him how can you be the Merlin? How old are you? Who else knows?" Merlin's laugh makes me stop and take a breath, "sorry." 

The warlock shakes his head, "don't be, it's a lot to take in. You see I grow old but never die... the world won't let me die until I'm at Arthur's side once again. So after being an old man for a century I decided to be young again. I messed up the spell and turned myself into a baby. I still knew everything but I couldn't talk correctly so I was stuck. So when I was adopted I just decided to be a kid again."

Nodding I looked at the flower, "Can you do something else?" He laughs and nods, "first let's go outside it will be easier." The warlock grabbed his scarf and brown leather jacket before heading out of the room. I stopped in mine for a jacket before we headed outside.

Sticks float out of the woods and into a pile before Merlin holds out a hand and says, "Bæl on bryne." The wood catches fire and I smile. "Okay stand back," Merlin warns and chuckles. "Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan." The fire split into smaller flames and fly up from the fire. The small balls of flame dance around the two of us making it easy to see the smile on Merlin's face. Suddenly they all return to the fire and Merlin chuckles sadly. "Upastige draca!" 

A dragon rises from the flames and flies around us before disappearing. Taking a deep breath Merlin says, "Hors, beride þá heofonum." A horse was running and it was made of smoke, making me laugh. I stand there just amazed at all the magic around me, "how?" I whisper and Merlin turns to me making the horse disappear. "I am magic, I am a child of the Earth, Sky, and Sea. Magic is all around us Peter, not as potent as in Camelot but it's not going anywhere."

He takes a deep breath smiles, "your friend Wanda, she has magic. Someone must have mutated the magic running through her veins to make her a weapon. I believe that magic is the reason someone can kill these people. That's why Sherlock called me, I always believed in magic. I would talk about it... that's why I spent a couple years of my life in a facility that was supposed to make me see reason. That's when I realized that all I need to do is make others comfortable."

"You were put into an-" I start but Merlin just nods. "My own brother put me into an insane asylum and when I came out I only had a mother and father. My brothers' were no longer there for me... I mean they were bad before but." He sighs and sits down on the grass. I know it's rude but I couldn't help but have questions. "How old were you?" He bites his lip, "they put me in there when I was 11 and I got out of there a couple of weeks before I turned 13. I stayed home for the rest of that year then went to a college."

I nod and put a hand on his shoulder and offer him a hand up. "Let's head back in," I say and he nods. He looks at the fire and with just a look it goes out and the wood lifts and disappears into the woods. We walk in and split apart going into our separate rooms. Deciding there and I will help Merlin feel loved, he needs it.

After getting about four hours of sleep I got up and headed to the kitchen. I see Merlin and Steve talking while Bucky cooked breakfast. "Hey bud how did you sleep?" Steve asked when he noticed me, "I could've slept longer." Bucky snorts and gives me a plate of pancakes. Sitting down I start to eat and pull out my phone. 

Bucky hands Merlin two plates of pancakes and the warlock nods in thanks. He leaves and I guess that he's going to go talk to Wanda. "That man is hiding something," Bucky says as soon as the man is out of sight. "He doesn't know us very well of course he's hiding something." I chuckled nervously and both super soldiers look at me.

"You know what it is," Steve stated and I shrug. "He's a cool dude, I mean his accent is to die for. It's almost a little Irish." I ramble trying to avoid them asking me. "Anyway is Sherlock and John up?" Steve nodded, "yep they decided to head out and look around Manhattan early this morning. They wanted to be back in time for Wanda to leave her room so they can talk to her."

I nod and finish my food before heading to the training room. I sigh when I see Nat and Clint's training areas. I warmed up with some pull ups before I headed to the punching bag. "Mr. Parker Wanda is out of her room and everyone is heading to the living room." Friday alerts me and I clean up before heading to see everyone. 

Wanda was sitting between Vision and Merlin when I got there. She smiled slightly at me and she looked a hundred times better than before. Sherlock and John were standing a little off to the side as everyone talked. When I got in there everyone stopped talking and seemed to almost wait. "So we know what this girl looks like now all we have to do is track her down." Tony spoke and I sat next to him.

Sherlock tossed a sketch book at Steve and looked at Wanda, "okay to get a rough outline of the person could you describe them to me? It will help greatly," Sherlock spoke nicely and his adoptive brother smiled at him. "She looked about my age, and was slim. Her face was square-ish and she had long black hair. It was down to her ribs. She wore all black and she had cold eyes... her eyes were so cold, she was completely evil." Merlin stood up quickly shocking the people around him. 

Without a word the man quickly walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Sherlock quickly ran after him and John followed close behind, "sorry!" The doctor shouted and I went to get up but Tony stopped me. "Give them a minute."

After a few minutes I could hear yelling. "No! Whenever I talk to you, you think I'm crazy!" We all looked at each other staying quiet until John shouted, "SHERLOCK!" At that we all ran out of the room to see Sherlock gripping Merlin's shirt and they were glaring at each other. "I know you’re not insane! But you are an idiot if you think you are just going to rush into this alone!"

"Hleap on bæc!" Merlin yelled and Sherlock flew back crashing into John. Without a single word just the flash of gold in his eyes, Merlin was gone. Sherlock cursed and hit the ground, "DAMN IT!" We turned to the detective as he and John got up from the floor.

**_??? POV_ **

I watched as Bruce Banner got out of his car and walked into the park. He was meeting an old friend, so he was at ease. Walking over I bumped into him falling back on my bum. "Oh my god! I didn't even see you there!" Bruce held out a hand and I took it. "No it was my fault," I giggled and grabbed my phone from the ground.

I frowned at his spilled coffee and bent down to pick up his cup, "sorry for your coffee sir. Can I buy you another?" I smiled at him as he shrugged, "it’s alright." I shook my head, “No I insist! There’s a nice little coffee shop just around the corner.”

He must’ve realized my stubbornness because he nodded. Then texted his friend that he wouldn't make it and I smiled to myself. 

I order him a cup and we sit down at a table off to the side. "I'm sorry if I kept you from something." I smiled and Bruce awkwardly shrugged. "No big deal. I'm sorry for walking into you." I giggle, "my name's Morgan. What's yours?" 

"Bruce," he smiles and we talk for a little bit as he finished his cup. "It was nice to talk to you, do you want to walk with me to my work?" He smiles politely and we start out. As we walked it turned darker and darker. Suddenly I turn towards him with a cruel smile, "Freosan." And just like that Bruce couldn't move and as he starts to turn green I smile and say, "forfang þes bearhtmhwíl eac cwaltt."

The struggle was over and I teleported away from the Hulk, not so incredible now. I laughed to myself and spoke, "bemeldede mé." I watched as my reflection changed back into my normal soft face. I walk out of my room and give my family a fake smile. Arthur was laying upside down on the couch watching Politician. "I am definitely marrying a man with a good singing voice," he mumbled and the rest of the family laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blóstmá- flower
> 
> Bæl on bryne- bring on fire
> 
> Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan- Dance now just as flames with wings
> 
> Upastige draca- Dragon rise
> 
> Hors, beride þá heofonum- With the heavens, seize the horse
> 
> Hleap on bæc- Leap on your back
> 
> Freosan- Freeze
> 
> forfang þes bearhtmhwíl eac cwaltt- Capture this moment with death
> 
> bemeldede mé- Reveal me


	4. Chapter 4

**_Peter’s POV_ **

I go to my room but stop when I hear movement from the room over. That was the one Merlin was staying in. Silently I enter the room and gasp when I see everything around me. Papers were floating around and changing positions on the walls. There were very old books scattered around the bed and Merlin sat on the floor, his eyes permanently gold. 

When he notices me he drops everything and his eyes turn back to normal. He had a phone in his hand and his computer was in his lap. But there was another computer on the floor next to him. “Hello Peter, do you think Tony would let me borrow his fancy tech that has holograms?”

I notice a printer is going off and more papers start to float around with the others. “You know I thought I would notice when Arthur would rise again… but here we are.” He stands up and smiles, “I need into Tony’s lab where he keeps his tech.” I nod and signal for him to follow me.

We sneak in the lab past everyone and he runs up to the table. “Thanks Peter.” I sigh, “you know that Sherlock was looking for you? We all were…” He grits his teeth, “sorry but I wasn’t about to let Sherlock tell me what to do. My magic sensed my anger and teleported me into the room I was staying in.” He starts typing things and I walk over.

Soon we are surrounded by holograms, “Okay so Arthur Pendragon is a child of a very important business man called Uther. He will inherit the business and he has one sister Morgana. They have two different moms and Uther married Morgana’s mom after his wife died.” He points out everyone as he talks, “well in Camelot Morgana was the evil one but only because her half-sister corrupted her. It says here that her half-sister lives with them since Uther is technically her step dad..”

Rubbing his face he looked at the blond man who had beautiful blue eyes, he had this air around him that made him almost kingsley. “We need to talk to Wanda.” Friday suddenly speaks and Merlin jumps, “I will send her your way.” I laughed and he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

When Wanda came in Merlin walked over to her, “I’m sorry I don’t want to bring up memories of the incident but we need to figure out who it is.” Wanda nodded and walked over to the holograms. Merlin showed her Morgana and we held our breath. Morgana was a pale brunette with a kind smile and greenish eyes. In the picture she is holding hands with a tall curly dirty blonde guy. Wanda looked at Morgana carefully but sighed, “It isn’t her.”

Merlin sighed and looked over at the blond man, swiping away Morgana and some of the others Merlin looked at some of them. His eyes were on a longer haired man who was smiling. He was grinning like a madman and held a beer in his hand. “I’m sorry I guess I called you down for nothing,” Merlin whispered.

Wanda shrugged and turned to leave but noticed a dark haired girl with brown eyes. The girl was shorter than Morgana and unlike Morgana her brown eyes held no love or kindness. She stumbled back and caught her breath, “her eyes… they look so familiar.” That made Merlin’s head shot up, “That’s Morgana’s mom. I believe her name is Dioneta,” Merlin said.

“They’re… they have to be… they’re.” Wanda started to sway and we were next to her in an instant. “Swefe nu,” Wanda fell into my arms. I look at Merlin and he shrugs slightly, “I panicked.”

**_~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~_ **

We all waited out of Wanda’s room as John, Sherlock, and Merlin checked her out. “Have you guys been able to get to Bruce?” Tony asked after the fourth try to contact the doctor. My anxiety spiked and I shook my head, “You don’t think that they could’ve gotten Bruce do you?” We didn’t know what to say, if they really did get Bruce then… we are hopeless. 

After a bit, Merlin and Sherlock came out of the room glaring at each other. “We have a lead… however it’s going to be easy to in and out without causing suspicion.” Sherlock spoke in his normal monotone.

“I’m Tony Stark I think I can get you places,” Mr. Stark said with his normal attitude. However Sherlock just shook his head, “I don’t think that Avalon Incorporated would enjoy a visit from anyone you know.” We all looked surprised, I mean the Pendragon’s were a kind family. Sure the father Uther was strict but he was a businessman.

“Sherlock is going to figure out a place where they meet up and we will set a trap. However if anyone touches Arthur, if someone harms him… you will have me to deal with.” Merlin’s voice was shaky but threatening so we nodded. 

John stepped into the room and smiled making everyone sighed in relief. “Wanda will be fine, just a sign of a panic attack. A good night’s rest and she’ll be physically fine.”

Sherlock is on his phone while we ask more questions but soon he shouts, “Shut up everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe, I'm trying to think,” We all quiet and I look at the detective. “There has been another attack, this time on your friend Dr. Banner.”

No one moves, no one says anything and Sherlock just leaves the room. Getting up I follow him with John, “where’s he going?” John frowns, “I never really know… probably to the body.” I nod and we see Sherlock get into a cab.

In the morning Sherlock was talking and showing everyone the plan. Everyone seemed more on edge after last night, Tony had a special place for all of the heroes and soon there wouldn’t be enough beds for all of them. Mr. Stark had noticed how they were not changing, they didn’t even look dead. It was freaky… so we chose to think of a plan instead. Well we didn’t, Sherlock did, he is the detective anyway.

Suddenly Steve spoke up bringing my attention back to the plan, “they’ll recognize us. Wouldn’t that throw a wrench in the mix? I mean everyone in the room is famous…” Sherlock brought his hands under his chin, “We can’t leave this up to strangers.”

“I could go, I’m not famous…” Tony laughed and smiled at me. “Sorry kid but they don’t hire kids to word at these events.” Just then Merlin and John walked in the room with a crap ton of cups and started to pass them out when Tony raised an eyebrow. “What about Merlin and John? They aren’t well known,” Sherlock shook his head, “John can’t act to save his life. They can’t do it!”

Both men turned to Sherlock, “act for what?” John asked and Merlin raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. “What can’t we do?” Sherlock sighed, “no.” Merlin smirked, “I’ll do it.” Sherlock glared at his younger brother but Merlin just smiled. “We probably can’t get them in.” Merlin shrugged, pulling out his phone. “Where do we need into?” He said with a smile.

**_Merlin’s POV_ **

Me and John enter the building, heading for the desk in the lobby. “ **Sherrinford, it’s not too late to get out of there… you realize Arthur is going to be there right**?” Sherlock’s voice came from my in the ear, Bluetooth phone. I laugh, “wow finally starting to care what I do? I’ll be fine, I won’t ruin this okay. I can do something,” John raised an eyebrow at me but I simply walked up to the lady leaning on the counter. 

“Hello I’m Emrys Holmes, I believed we talked on the phone?” The lady looked up at me and a light blush covered her cheeks. “Ahhh, yes. Mr. Holmes our people have set everything up for you… and your friend. If you’d follow me,” she said getting up and I tried to remember where I’d seen this face. “I’m sorry but I seemed to have forgotten your name.” The girl blushed once again and suddenly I was hit with old longing. “My name’s Freya Lake,” she said quietly and my footsteps faltered. 

John put a hand on my shoulder making me snap out of it and continue with them. “Here we are,” she pointed. “The curtain will rise in about 10 minutes, good luck!” And with that we was gone. I turned to John as he looked around in confusion. “we are going to be in a band?” I shrugged, “I’ve recorded a few songs. It wasn’t hard to get in this way… However I forgot to ask if you know any instruments?” He shook his head and my shoulders drooped. “Well that’s fine I can teach you in about 8 minutes.”

I lead him to the piano, “don’t worry it’s super simple. Just don’t press down to hard, that way if you mess up I can simply be louder.” I say placing his hands on the piano, “now like this.” I show him the 3 different chords leading him through the song. “After this I’ll sit next to you and play while you can pretend to play alright? For the next song I mean. Now show me what I showed you,” I said with a smile and with two minutes left I watched John do it all wrong. “That’s alright… maybe maybe I’ll use my magic to play that… you can pretend but don’t touch the keys.” 

I walk over to the guitar and pick it up. “Your also going to pretend to sing…” I sighed using magic to make to papers to appear in front of John. There… using more magic I experiementally play a scale on the piano. Smiling I watch John jump and look at me. My eyes had to be golden but I shrugged people have seen weirder stuff. Soon the curtain raised and I saw all the people walking around, talking. The recorded music paused and I let my magic begin.

_“Fate driven deep under the waves. An empire of gold returning to sand. Falling asleep to the rhythm of days. Watching the tide pull back again.”_

I let the music flow through me and smiled to the crowd. I notice John looking at me with wide eyes and I wink. Ilet my voice create an echo of sorts making it seem like there were to people singing. I also up the pitch of it making it add depth to the song.

_“I'm not afraid to fall. I've lived without water, I've walked through the fire before.”_

I see the blond hair from centuries ago and can’t help but faulted a little bit. Taking another breath I continue, using a practiced smile.

_“I'm not afraid of change. Cause I've dined with kings and I've watched it be taken away.”_

I glanced up from the guitar to look for Morgause and Morgana’s mother. It wasn’t easy… there were enough people to get confused. And I couldn’t completely ignore the guitar. Using my mind I whisper to John, “look for the mom.” He jumps slightly but he starts looking out.

_“Leaving this town with wings and a prayer these helpless streets. Are too dead for dreaming a past made of thorns is a cross I must bear. At the edge of defeat miles from believing. And time will mend what we've broken”_

My eyes drift back to Arthur and he was looking at me. How long has it been since those blue eyes sparkled like that.

_“I'm not afraid to fall. I've lived without water, I've walked through the fire before”_

I see Gwaine and he winks at me when we make eye contact. He looked like his hologram, longer hair and a beer in his hand. It makes me sad as I see all the old faces.

_“I'm not afraid of change. Cause I've dined with kings and I've watched it be taken away_.”

I see more and more of my old friends but they weren’t the people I knew. Not even Gwaine would be the same.

_“The light after the storm shows that hope was never gone.”_

I can feel the magic flow through my blood and ignore the sadness, letting myself go all out.

_“Fate driven deep under the waves. An empire of gold returning to sand.”_

However I couldn’t help finding Arthur’s eyes once again. He was blushing at something Morgana was saying.

_“I'm not afraid to fall. I've lived without water, I've walked through the fire before”_

I smile at the ease of doing this and glance up to see Uther Pendragon. He already looking at me and his face was stoney… like he knew who I was. But that was impossible, so I ignored it and looked down at the guitar.

_“I'm not afraid of change. Cause I've dined with kings and I've watched it be taken away. Yea I've dined with kings and I've watched it be taken away”_

Taking a deep breath people were cheering and I caught Arthur’s eyes and winked, making him grow redder. Then next to him was Morgause and I remember why I was here. Frowning I nod towards him making John scoot over so I could get behind the piano. I played a few songs and sang along with it before picking up the violin over by John. His eyes widened and I put it under my chin letting the song flow out of me. The violin was the first instrument that I learned as a kid. It was difficult but I loved it's sound, so I played it in my room alone... a lot. Sherlock always maybe fun of it but I'd simply laughed it off. Music was something I could have in every lifetime, and no one would take that away from me.

Soon it was time to be done, so I put down the violin. John and I bowed before getting up, John pulled me closer muting the mics. "How long have you known how to play?" I shrug, "I started learning when I was four... why? Oh did Sherlock-" John cut me off with a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry it's just you two looked so alike when you played. Sherlock often plays his violin in the middle of the night... did he teach you?" I was struck dumb, Sherlock played violin? I shook my head, "no... he hated it when I played... I-" I cut myself off and start over to Uther Pendragon who was standing next to his wife, son, and kind of daughters. “Good evening, I wanted to thank you for letting us play. I wanted to say that this was a lot of fun and keep the money, I don’t like doing things for the money.” I smiled and started walking away. 

“Mr. Holmes,” Uther’s harsh voice spoke making me turn around. “It was a pleasure to see you again,” it was forced but he said it making me smile. “Thank you Mr. Pendragon, it’s nice to see you again as well. I know our last meeting didn’t end well.” That made a smile form on his face and he shrugged… shrugged. Uther Pendragon smiled and shrugged… this is weird. “Until next time,” I smiled and he held out his hand. I shook it quickly and stepped away. Me and John started towards the exit but suddenly people came up to us.

I turned to see Morgana rushing over, pulling Arthur behind her. Next to them was Leon, Gwaine, and Morgause. Biting my lip I stop and turn towards John whispering, “nope! No! I can’t do it… I can’t do it.” However soon Morgana put a hand on my shoulder. “Hey you were really good!” Morgana’s voice sounded. I opened my mouth to say something but instantly shut it when I felt Arthur’s eyes on me. I see him smirk at me and my mouth moves before I think.

“In most contexts, the concept of good denotes the conduct that should be preferred when posed with a choice between possible actions. Good is generally considered to be the opposite of evil, and is of interest in the study of morality, ethics, religion and philosophy. The specific meaning and etymology of the term-“ John stops my rambling, “He means thank you.”

They all laugh and Arthur winks at me which makes Morgana laugh, “sorry about my brother… once something catches his eye he won’t let it go! He is so fucking gay, it’s sometimes embarrassing.” My brain fails me and my face goes red, “Well I’m Irish.” With that everyone burst out laughing, even John. Making me cover my face and just groan, causing them laugh even harder. 

“Hey we are going to dinner if you want to join us?” Arthur’s voice cut in making my knees go a little weak but John supports me without it being too obvious. “Sure we’d love to, me and Sherrinford were just about to leave after he performed.”

I glare at John for using Sherrinford but smile, still nodding my head. “That would be lovely, for food is very important. Food is any substance consumed to provide nutritional support for an organism. The substance is ingested-“ John cuts me off again with a slap on the back making me stumble a bit. “Sorry…” I mumble and Arthur laughs.

“There’s something about you Sherrinford…” I smile at the familiar words and slink to the back of the group by Morgause. She was walking by herself and I smiled at her. “Is it okay if I stay back here?” I ask, making her eyes widened. “Why?” I noticed her eyes, they were the same brown cold eyes as her mom.

I swallow sharply, I think I was wrong… it’s Morgause. “I don’t do well around bigger groups… John loves to hang out with so many people… I like sticking to myself.” She let out a small laugh, “really, you? You seemed comfortable up on stage?” Her voice was chilling and I chuckled, “well everyone likes a good performer… I enjoy going on stage because I can just let my mind go blank and focus on the music in my veins. It’s exhilarating!” She nods and I give her my practiced grin. “It feels like magic,” I add and her step falters.

Once we get to the restaurant I notice the people waiting for us. At the table was Guinevere, the darker skinned beauty who was born to be a queen. Next to her was Lancelot, he had shorter hair and an arm around Gwen. By the couple was Elyan, Gwen’s brother, and faithful knight. And next to Elyan was Perceval who was just as huge and was wearing a hoodie with no arms.

Gwaine slandered over to Percy and sat next to him, his longer hair swaying. Everyone went to sit down and I couldn’t help but stop in my tracks. There were two open seats, one next to Arthur and Lancelot or Morgana and Arthur. “You know, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to walk to my hotel…” I lie easily and John raises an eyebrow from his seat by Leon.

Morgause looked at me, “How about I walk you?” The blonde high priestess asked and I saw John shake his head but I smiled a tiny bit and shrugged. “Sure… it’s a little bit, I don’t want to impose on your meal.”

“It’s fine, honestly,” she smiled and we walked out of the diner. I caught Arthur’s face and he was frowning, making Morgana laugh. I frown a little but put on a smile and look at Morgause. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take you away from your friends. I’m not really good with big groups of people. Singing on a stage is easy because you don’t have to talk, you just go with the lyrics.”

She smirked, “don’t worry. I don’t fit in that group… I don’t like hanging out with them anyways so you just got me out of it.” I laugh and turn a corner into a more deserted street. “ **Sherrinford! What the hell are you doing! Stick with John this isn’t safe! You’re supposed to find her mom**!” I smile and look at her, “I love your brown eyes,” with that I turn my bluetooth off and put it in my pocket.

“I don’t actually feel sick…” I smirk and look at her, she raises an eyebrow. “But you wanted to leave?” I nodded, “aye.” I smile but as soon as we are far enough away from the diner I drop the smile. “So how long have you had your memories Morgause?” She stopped and we stood there looking at each other. “Merlin,” her voice was harsh and I gave her my signature witty grin. 

“You remember?” She asked and I shrugged. “I never forgot… there’s a difference.” Her hand went up and she yelled, “Freosan!” However I simply waved the spell off track leaving it to hit the ground. “You can’t beat me Morgause! I will stop you, just like I did before.” That made her growl and clasp her hands. However whatever she was about to do stopped when Peter jumped in.

“Freosan,” Her voice rings out and I see Peter freeze. Panic floods in and I scream, “Akwele!” Which causes Morgause to be thrown back. I run over to Peter trying to think of a spell but my mind was too frantic to think of one. Suddenly from the ground Morgause smirks, “forfang þes bearhtmhwíl eac cwaltt.” It hits Peter and I watch his chest freeze. No! I turn around only to be hit by a blast of energy. I fly back hitting the ground with a crack. I glance at the broken foot and try to move. 

However Morgause is already up and walking over. She clasps her hands, “Befealdan eac ingemynd fylde eac angnes!” I throw up a shield but the spell simply cuts straight through. With my broken foot I couldn’t dodge and so right before it hits me I scream, “becnyttan híe balocræft!” The spell hits me as mine hit her causing both of us to fall.

**_Peter’s POV_ **

We listened from the coms as Merlin sang and we were all surprised. Well all of us except Sherlock who was listening with a small smile. It was me, Tony, Sherlock, and Bucky who were listening but the others were easily accessible if need be. “Wow your brother sure has a nice set of pipes,” Tony joked and Sherlock glared at him.

The song was over and John spoke, “he’s walking over to me.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “we can guess that.” For a few seconds it was just the music but then Merlin’s words caught me off guard, “nope! No! I can’t do it… I can’t do it.” Sherlock gritted his teeth, “You two go and see if you can bring up the visual. Me and Peter will continue to listen.”

Both of the others look like they want to argue but are cut off by Merlin’s rambling. “In most contexts, the concept of good denotes the conduct that should be preferred-“ without another word the two leave. I sigh and look at the detective who smiles at, “He means thank you.”

I realize that we are alone... I could ask him, “Why don’t you like Merlin? It’s obvious he cares for you…” Sherlock frowns and looks at me. “Why should I tell you?” Pouting, I glare at the detective, “because you hurt him!”

“Yes,” Sherlock said as if it was obvious. “What?” Sighing the detective let out a small chuckle at, “Well I’m Irish.” Sherlock shook his head, “Merlin was a magnet for trouble… I think it was because of his brain. For when me and Mycroft were growing up we still had to learn, but Merlin already knew everything. He finished schooling at 13. I was in college when he finished his first degree.”

My eyebrows raised but I stayed quiet. “However being so young everyone pushed him around. So me and Mycroft protected him from the shadows. There was this man named Moriarty, he was a huge danger to Merlin since we cared for him. So we pushed him out of our lives. He wouldn’t be in harm's way because of us if we never talked or saw each other. Once Moriarty was over it was just too late, he had already given up on us. However Merlin knows everything about magic. It was one of the things that made him so special. He was still so innocent, until we realized it was all real. I don’t know much about his magic… I could’ve asked him but by the time he had given up on me,” Sherlock said quietly.

“He was just trying to get us to care about him and we didn’t realize until he already gave up. So we let him be… let him wait for his king even though it was breaking him. So no I don’t want him to be here, I was hoping for his help but I know it will hurt him.” Suddenly Sherlock stops and listens, “You know, I’m not feeling well. I’m going to walk to my hotel…” I raise my eyebrow and then Sherlock frowned at, “How about I walk you?”

We listen more to the conversation and Mr. Stark comes back in with street cameras showing Merlin. Morgause’s words flood in, “don’t worry. I don’t fit in that group… I don’t like hanging out with them anyways so you just got me out of it.” We hear their laughter and suddenly Sherlock sits up.

“Sherrinford! What the hell are you doing! Stick with John this isn’t safe! You’re supposed to find her mom!” Sherlock looks at me as Merlin’s words flood in. “I love your brown eyes,” I stand up as his Bluetooth is turned off.

“Go now Peter!” Sherlock yells and I rush out the window slipping on my mask. I swing faster and faster, “Karen please lead me to Merlin!” Breathing heavily I hear Karen’s response, “Of course here is the fastest way, turn left now.” Her voice is calm and it makes me uneasy.

After a few minutes I spot the two of them and drop down in front of them. I go to attack her but her hand raises. “Freosan,” Her voice rings out and I freeze. Merlin shouts and raises his hand, “Akwele!” Morgause is thrown back and I try to help but I couldn’t move.

From the ground Morgause smirks, “forfang þes bearhtmhwíl eac cwaltt.” A powerful wave of magic hits me and I feel things pull at me. Merlin shouts and my mind swims as my sight goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swefe nu~ now send her to sleep
> 
> Freosan~ freeze
> 
> Befealdan eac ingemynd fylde eac angnes~ Overwhelm with memories filled with pain.
> 
> Akwele~ destroy
> 
> forfang þes bearhtmhwíl eac cwaltt~ capture this moment with death
> 
> becnyttan híe balocræft~ bind her wicked magic
> 
> The song is Returning to Sand by David Hodges


	5. Chapter 5

**_John’s POV_ **

Suddenly Sherlock was talking my ear off, “ **John get out of there Merlin needs you! Peter is headed his way already. I need you to get over there as well! I was wrong okay! I was fucking wrong! I’m never wrong but I was and Merlin’s in danger! It is Morgause! She is the one** !”

I swiftly stand up and almost fall back down when the ground shakes. “Where is he?” Everyone around me looked at me, “Do you think Morgause and Sherrinford are alright?” Arthur’s voice is quiet compared to the pounding blood in my ears. “ **I’ll lead you!** ” I run towards the door and notice that they all follow me. 

I could hear a screamed spell but then everything was quiet. Merlin was sitting frozen in place shaking badly and Peter was as still as a statue. A little bit from Merlin was Morgause who was staring at her hands whispering spells but nothing was happening. Morgana rushed over to her sister but Morgause pushed her away in her angered state. I rushed over to Merlin noticing Arthur following me. 

“Merlin?” I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. “ **John! What’s going on? We are on our way, what’s happening?** ” shaking I tap my ear to respond, but stop when I feel sadness run over me. I blinked and suddenly I was watching Arthur as he supports Merlin's weight as they made their way through the forest.

**_“A night's rest and you'll be polishing my armour. They could definitely do with a scrub,”_ ** The blonde smiled. Arthur eased Merlin down against a fallen log and took off his glove to check Merlin's wound. The younger Homles looks at the wound and up at Arthur as Arthur continues to talk.  **_“I've seen worse. I've definitely seen worse._ ** ” Merlin smiled at his friend,  **_“On a dead man.”“_ **

**_You're not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward!”_** Arthur almost growled making Merlin falter at the protectiveness. **_“If I do die, will you call me a hero?”_** He tried for a joke. His King smiled, **_“Probably.”_** Merlin rolled his eyes stifling a pain fueled groan. **_“But whilst I'm still alive, I'm a coward?”_** _Arthur smiled with care,_ ** _“That's the way these things work, I'm afraid. You get the glory when you're not around to appreciate it,”_** _They both shared a look making me realize they were both scared._ **_“Well… unless you're the king,”_** Merlin muttered. **_“Come on, it's got to have some advantages.”_** Arthur smiled but it was forced and his eyes were filled with worry.

Everyone snapped out of the memory with a jump and suddenly golden light circled the Legends. Arthur didn’t freak at the sight instead he continued to hold Merlin as the young looking man shook. As the light dimmed everyone seemed to hold themselves differently. Percival used his mighty fist to knock out Morgause and she fell to the ground. Morgana stood there staring at her sister but didn’t move from Leon’s side. 

Soon cars rolled up and out came the rest of the Avengers ready to fight. Sherlock climbed out and rushed over to Merlin as Tony rushed to Peter. He glanced up at me and frowned, “you didn’t answer me.” I tried to hide my confusion but obviously Sherlock saw through me. Arthur moved to hold Merlin’s head carefully but Sherlock pulled Merlin from his grip. “You must be King Arthur,” his voice was harsh and all of the Legends turned to look at us. 

Arthur’s glare was terrifying as he looked at Sherlock, “Do I know you?” Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes, “Merlin’s  _ my _ family.” Everyone around stood there with mouths open. “What happened here?” Sherlock continued not letting them process the information. Morgana frowned, “well obviously Merlin used his magic to save everyone’s ass again. Now I don’t remember Merlin ever mentioning you.” Sherlock’s face was stony, “yes well in this lifetime he’s my family.”

Arthur glared, “and in the last lifetime we were his family.” Lancelot walked over to Arthur putting a hand on his shoulder. “That was a long time ago Arthur, new bonds will always form. Is Hunith your mother as well?” Sherlock nodded, “yes Hunith and Balinor.” Arthur rolled his eyes but he looked a little better, “What happened to him?” Sherlock looked down at Merlin who was still shaking. The detective frowned, “I don’t know… and I really don’t like not knowing.” 

Arthur nodded and stood up walking over to Morgause. “You all have a strong hold? I request we take this there. She should be locked away.” Steve agreed from his spot by Peter, helping Sherlock carry the shaking warlock. 

**_Merlin’s POV_ **

My head pounded from all the memories. But slowly they came to a stop. I sighed internally and blinked open my eyes. However when I see a woman leaning over me I shoot up making a few people jump. The woman cleared and Gwen’s face came into view, her face was pinched in worry. “Merlin?” I nodded glancing around to see a lot of worried faces. Looking to my side I see Peter laying there still stuck like a statue, “onliðian.” A wave of pure relaxation hit everyone making them wobble. Peter’s stiff body slumped like a puppet being cut from their strings.

I smile and turn to face the group, “hello um, Merlin here-” I’m cut off by Gwen’s arms around me and instantly melt into the hug. Sherlock came into the room a few seconds after with John at his heels. “Ahh Sherrinford,” he smiled and I frowned. “It’s Merlin,” both Gwaine and I say at the same time. Sherlock grins and puts a hand on my shoulder. 

“So when are you going to use you magic to fix them?” Sherlock asked and I frowned, “That’s not how this works. You don’t just make up spells… you learn them.” He looked at me dead in the eye, “how are you so sure? Have you ever tried?” I glanced at Arthur who was a good distance away, “a long time ago… I did everything I could… but it didn’t work.”

Morgana stepped closer holding herself awkwardly, “In the old prophecies it was said that the Once and Future King would return. That’s what made him the Once and Future King. You must’ve done something. We weren’t supposed to return just Arthur was. Morgause’s spell meant, capture this moment with Death… that wasn’t a spell she ever taught me. Merlin I can help you fix this.” I looked at her, watching her put herself out there. Everyone looked at her with a little distrust but I saw the grl from so long ago, putting herself all out there for me. “Sometimes you need to do what you think is right and damn the consequences,” I whispered making both Morgana and Arthur’s eyes widen. 

“So what’s the first step Morgana?” Sherlock looked at me in relief, “took you long enough.” I smile but everyone could see through it. “I don’t know how to reverse it,” I whispered. Morgana rolled her eyes, “well then free Peter. Just say something with your soul. You the embodiment of magic?” Sherlock nodded, “Surely you could make it up.”

“It doesn’t work like that Sherlock,” I groaned not enjoying the fact he knew of my magic. “Why not? Try,” I sigh and Morgana walks closer placing her hands in mine. We share a smile and a weight lifted from my shoulders. Suddenly the words of the old religon swirl around us and together we grab words from the air. “Is this what your mind palace looks like?” John whispered to Sherlock who nodded slowly.

Biting my lip and Morgana and I look at the spell we created. Glancing at each other we nod and speak in harmony, “Þes bearhtmhwíl cynewulf ádrogen andetta ús burhscipe.” I see my golden tendrils fly out of our bodies and it entered Peter. Some of them left the room but I focused on the boy in front of me. I could hear people suck in a breath like they haven’t been having enough air. Peter’s eyes flew open and I smiled before flopping on my back on the small cot I was on. Morgana lays down as well and we share a small smile.

I hear someone walk up to me and opened my eyes to see Arthur looking at me with confusion. My chest tightens and tears fill my eyes, “you okay?” My voice shook and my king laughed. “A little confused…” He helps me sit up and look around at all my friends. “It’s so good to see you again, all of you. I missed you,” I said and looked over at Sherlock who gave me a tight lipped smile. Arthur smiled, “I’m sure you did. After all you wouldn’t miss us?”

Chuckling I sit up looking at Peter who was breathing deeply as Tony held him. Sherlock was gone and so was John making me worried. “I gotta help,” I try to stand but my ankle screamed in agony and Arthur caught me once again. “Let go of me you prat! I’m not a fucking damsel in distress!” Arthur sighs and helps me over the chair making me groan.

I looked at the door and wondered if I could make a break for it. “Merlin?” Peter’s voice was strong and it surprised me how he could talk already. “What did you do? I feel better than I ever have, just a little confused.” I smile at him, “I’ve saved you from an untimely doom, what does it look like?” He laughed and a calmness washed over me.

“You know you never cease to amaze me brother mine.” I look over to the door where Sherlock, John, and all the victims walked in. “I feel great,” Clint cheered and everyone froze. Tony started to laugh and soon all the Avengers joined in making me smile.

“Now it explains why I’m exhausted… well I hope I’m getting paid for this,” I mutter. Arthur gives me a smirk and my entire face goes red, “you truly are an idiot. Don’t ruin their moment,” he whispered at me, making Morgana next to us left out a bark of laughter.

**_Peter’s POV_ **

I watched as all of the legends laughed and joked together. Merlin was shining brighter than ever with Arthur’s arms around him. They had stayed at the compound all week and were finally leaving. Sherlock and John were heading to London while everyone else was going to stay in New York. Merlin was invited to live with Arthur and let’s just say that they were an interesting pair.

“Peter,” Sherlock’s voice cut off my train of thought and I looked at they detective. “Look after him,” the detective’s voice was small and I just nodded. However I quickly hugged the man making him jump a little, “thank you Mr. Holmes. You were able to give me my family back.” Sherlock awkwardly patted my back and pulled away.

The detective smiled slightly before going over to John once again. “So we can call you guys up if we have to big of an issue?” Tony joked and the legends smiled, “of course.” Gwen, bless her heart, answered sweetly.

Merlin came over Arthur trailing behind him like a lost puppy, “I will only be an hour away. Feel free to call me if you ever need help,” Merlin said softly. I nodded and hugged the older man however unlike his brother Merlin hugged me back. “Good luck Peter,” he whispered and I smiled pulling away.

“Good luck Merlin, you’ll need it.” Tony joked, putting a hand on my shoulder. Arthur rolled his eyes, “Yeah Merlin needs luck.” Merlin turns towards Arthur, “I do… I’m going to live with a complete dollophead! Of course I’ll need luck,” he joked and Arthur pushed the warlock.

“You are such an idiot Merlin!” They both laugh and Morgana grabs Merlin’s hand. “Ready?” Merlin nods and gives all of us a smile before he and Morgana say together, “Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!” Making all the Legends disappear in a flash.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes, “Always the dramatic one.” John elbowed him and they got onto the plane. Then it was just the Avengers and me. “Wow… and I thought we were a weird bunch,” Tony said, shaking his head. Bucky smirked, “we are. They are just weirder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onliðian~ Relax
> 
> Weorc untoworpenlic~ Inviolable suffering!
> 
> Þes bearhtmhwíl Cynewulf ádrogen andetta ús burhscipe~ The moment is finished let us free
> 
> Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard~ Conceal us! Guide us away from here
> 
> That is the end of this one in the series! I will be bouncing around so I didn't leave a cliffhanger because it might take me a bit to return to this series... anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and that it made sense!


End file.
